


i got you sick

by matchmakers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: The one where Soonyoung feels sorry for getting Wonwoo sick so he took care of him.





	i got you sick

**Author's Note:**

> based from veronicabunchwrites’ _you’re sick and i feel bad because i’m pretty sure i gave it to you, so i bring you some of my great grandmother’s soup and watch movies with you_ prompt.
> 
> this is short, but i hope ull enjoy and happy valentines day lovelies!

being home alone for today wasn’t so bad unlike how he expected it to be. well, it’s not like he hates being alone at home, only the problem is, he’s finally sure that he’s sick.

 _and_ , he’s totally terrible at taking care of himself at times like this.

wonwoo doesn’t usually get sick. it’s almost rare for him to get sick, but oh boy, his best friend’s virus had entered his system so easily.

although he’s not entirely sure if he got it from his best friend, but soonyoung was sick for two days now.

soonyoung had accidentally sneezed at wonwoo’s face yesterday while they were doing homework and it almost made wonwoo scream so loud. instead, he ran to soonyoung’s bathroom to wash his face.

his best friend can be really nasty sometimes and he can still remember how disgustingly wet his face was after he was sneezed at.

really, thank you very much soonyoung.

but what’s done is done. it is what it is. and he’s totally sick right now. he’s at least thankful that it’s saturday and he thinks he can get better over the weekend and be back to normal on monday. at least that’s what he’d like to believe in.

he feels a little hot and his cheeks are so warm. his breath is a little hot too on his nostrils and he hates this feeling so much. this is such a high level of uncomfortable.

his phone is buzzing on his side table. it was just inches away but he feels like it’s so out of his reach. he is too comfortable inside the safety of his comforter to even bother knowing why his phone is buzzing.

it could be one of his parents who might be checking up on him—he’s grateful they even find time to call him in their very busy working hours.

or it could be his little brother who was also out for his guitar lessons, although that’s almost unlikely to happen.

so when the buzzing finally stops, that’s the time he also stops thinking. he just wants to go back to sleep until he’s back to normal. not in this dreadful state.

but his phone was interrupting his session of finding peace and slumber again. amazing.

 

wonwoo slowly opens his eyes when he felt a weight dipping at the edge of his bed. he’s such a light sleeper and it better not be some serial killer inside his bedroom smiling creepily at him as they wait for him to wake up and finally kill him.

he blinks and the sharp and bright fluorescent light on the ceiling is making it’s way to hurt his poor eyes. he was able to see a very familiar figure before him.

“hey,” low and hoarse voice came from the man on the edge of his bed. “i’m sorry.”

wonwoo now sits and reaches out for his eyeglasses on the side table, “soon-ah.” now that his vision is less of a blur, he notices an adorable pout on his best friend’s chapped lips.

“what for?” wonwoo asks while he runs his fingers on his sticky hair, he definitely needs to take a shower.

“i got you sick.” soonyoung sighs and averts his gaze on the soft comforter.

“yeah,” is what wonwoo chooses to reply, but there’s no heat to it, “but it’s gonna be okay. we’re gonna get better soon.”

soonyoung finally chanced a glance at wonwoo and he’s quite surprised that there’s a small smile on wonwoo’s lips. so he smiles back at him.

“but how’d you know i was sick?” wonwoo remembered he needed to check his phone hours ago so he grabbed it from the side table. and when he flicked it open, there was nothing but a surfeit of missed calls and messages. “you were the one who was calling me?” he immediately added.

“i called your mom because you weren’t picking up my calls and she informed me that you were sick.” soonyoung felt bad again, “and i got so worried because i was so sure you got sick because of me. so sorry.”

soonyoung adorably sniffs and gingerly brings himself entirely on the bed beside wonwoo and hugs him. he wraps his arms around wonwoo’s shoulders and his forehead is resting on wonwoo’s temple.

wonwoo sighs in relief and contentment and leans on his best friend’s touch. “i know you disgustingly sneezed at my face yesterday and i forgive you. and now we’re both sick.” he laughs a little and soonyoung snorts.

“so come with me in the living room and watch a movie. and i’m a hundred percent sure you haven’t eaten anything yet because you’re lazy like that.”

“you brought something for me?” there’s a hint of amusement in wonwoo’s eyes and his mouth is slightly agape, as though he’s a five year old who received such a nice gift on christmas.

soonyoung nods and laces his fingers on wonwoo’s. and he’s feeling a little sad again because wonwoo must’ve had a fever because his palm feels impossibly warm against his.

“my grandma cooked pork dumplings and porridge,” wonwoo’s finally now on his feet, “and she made extra servings for you too when she knew i got you sick.”

wonwoo tightens his grip on soonyoung’s hold, “your grandma’s the best.”

“i know,” soonyoung squeezed his hand back and scrunches his nose, “and she’s the best cook ever so consider yourself lucky to taste her dishes.” he says it smugly.

soonyoung tells him that every time as if he have never had his grandma’s great dishes over the holidays and his birthdays. truth be told, he considers himself a lucky man.

 

they decided to watch at least two movies today before they wrap up the day. they managed to finish the first movie which was _before we go_ , but unfortunately, the second movie (set it up) was left behind playing on the screen while the two souls are peacefully sleeping on the couch.

wonwoo was splayed on the couch while he used soonyoung’s lap as his pillow. they were both knocked out, mostly because they weren’t feeling better and sleep always is the best answer to anything.

the sun has already set an hour ago and the front door is being unlocked.

the lights and the faint sounds coming from the television immediately caught wonwoo’s mother’s attention.

she spotted the two boys sleeping on the couch and fondly watches them as they breathe in sync. and treads her way to touch their foreheads to know if their fevers are now gone. thank the universe, no more fevers.

soonyoung flinches and saw wonwoo’s mother, but she told him to go back to sleep.

 

wonwoo was the first one to wake up the next morning and they were both bundled up with soft and huge blankets. his movements were careful enough not to wake soonyoung’s most peaceful form.

he places a hand on his forehead and thank the universe his fever is gone and so as soonyoung’s when he feels his forehead. now soonyoung stirs on his spot and groans, his neck is probably sore.

“morning boys,” wonwoo’s mother greeted them with a tray of two bowls of miso soup, “thanks mom.”

 

wonwoo insisted on driving soonyoung home but soonyoung told him he could just catch the bus. but wonwoo was stubborn like that and now he grabbed his car keys.

it’s not like soonyoung can decline the sweet offer his best friend had insisted a bunch of times. so he thanked wonwoo’s mother and waves her goodbye.

 

the car ride was in a comfortable silence. kwon residence was just around fifteen minutes away from the jeon residence.

“thanks jeon,” soonyoung tells wonwoo when they safely reached their home.

“i’m the one who should thank you kwon,” wonwoo beams a smile while he removes the seatbelt for soonyoung, “thanks for taking care of me, always.”

he successfully unbuckles the seatbelt but the distance between them was still close and became even dangerously close when wonwoo looked at soonyoung.

“you’re not getting a kiss from me,” soonyoung offers and pats wonwoo’s left cheek. wonwoo juts his bottom lip.

“just one,” wonwoo innocently blinks, “please?” he’s still leaning close to soonyoung. he can easily connect his lips to soonyoung’s but he chooses not to.

“no,” soonyoung shakes his head, “not until we’re both better.”

but really, though, they haven’t kissed for three days and soonyoung’s been dying to kiss wonwoo just as much as how wonwoo have been wanting to kiss him right now.

wonwoo sighs and lets his head fall. his forehead is resting on soonyoung’s cheek, “okay. don’t blame me once i get better and becomes the kissing monster because i’ve been kiss deprived.”

soonyoung huffs, “okay.”

wonwoo kisses soonyoung’s nose instead, “see you on monday.”

there’s a warm color plastering soonyoung’s cheeks, “see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for reading! may you have an amazing day/night <3


End file.
